fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Galmorria
'Galmorria ', is a country near Creta, and Aerugo. Galmorria is a single unifed Federation,it has a population 60 billion people, the head of state, is a prime minster. Unlike Amestris, Galmorria is a unifed counrty, who rebelled against both Creta, and Aerugo, as result it isn't split into different regions, like Amestris is. Government Galmorria is a unifed Federation that was comprised after the peoples revolted against the governments of Creta and Aerugo. The government is under the control of current Prime Minster Vladmier Zedsky and his right wing Nationalist and shares power with the Nationalist Military. Their are elections, are ever so 10 years. Galmorria, style of government, is very different from others, as it seems very effective in crushing restiance, and rebellion in its lands. History Galmorria was once part of both Creta and Aerugo both nations split the huge nation apart, in 1807 Galmorria revolted, the Galmorrias were renowned for their fighting skills, and reslience. The Galmorrias then retook their country and became known as fierce worriers, and skilled shocktroopers. During their wars with the Amestrisians the Cretaians used Galmorria Loyalist* (Galmorrias who went with the Cretaians after the Creta's and Aerugo, where ousted.) as Shocktroopers on the front lines. Years later, Galmorria made a uneasy peace with Creta, who fortifed their borders with a wall, and the Aerugo who dug a fancy Trench Newtork. During the reign of King Bradly, Galmorria's prime Minster Vladmier Zedsky, lunched a invasion against their neighbor's the Baklian Republic, and the Commonwealth of Zadash, using Tanks, and superior longe range artilleary. Sometime later the Elric brothers, greedling, Winry, and Mustangs suborinates were brought to Galmorria, as P.O.W's but were treated with high honor, due to Ed and Greedling beating up several Galmorrian Shocktroopers, their were saved by the rogue homunculus Druge, who was hunting down his sister Vengenace, who was mascarding as the Prime Minsters neice Maria Ivana. Despites the efforts of the group, the Galmorrian army lunched a full scale invasion of Amestris, despite their use of alchemist, the technological superior Galmorrian forces, overwhlemed the country of Amestris. Despite the use of Briggs Tanks, the Galmorrian troops paradropped using airel Technology. By 1918, Galmorria remains strong, and has taken over Creta and Aerugo, as well as its southern neighbors, it is perparing for war with Amestris, and Xing. Geography Galmorria is mostly moutainous, with moutains, valleys, paries, and is has a mostly mild-cold environment. It is neighboring to Creta and Aerugo, and her neighbors, It has a higher population than Amestris, and is considerbly larger, in size though it is third compared to Drachma, and Xing. Its captial city is, Keovsy, with a large population and a spawning skyline, with tower buildings it is also built into the two sides of a Valley for which the city was named after, it also includes metrorails, and a large roadway called a highway. Population Galmorria has a large population of at leats 50 billion, it has grown to over 1.1 trillion afer the conquest of Aerugo and Creta. Technology Galmorria chose Technology over Alchemy, building huge factories, and massive urban centers like Keovsy, they are way ahead of Amestris, they develop tanks, aircraft, longe Range weaponry, and improved older weapons. Galmorria has similar improvements to as Amestris, such as cars, and electric power, they also use Hydro electric power, such as the Keovsy central power plant which is basically the center of all Galmorrias power, and is heavily defended, it also serves as central command in a way for the Galmorrian army. Other technologies include Mosin-Nagant Model 1891/30 rifles, PPSH41 Sub Machine guns, RPG's, Maxium machine guns, Tokarev TT-30/33 hand guns, Mosin-Nagant M1938 carbines, Gorunov SG-43 Machine guns, DShK-38 Heavy Machine Guns, IZH-43 shotguns, PTRD-41 Anti-tank rifles, ROKS-2/3 flamethrowers, NR-40 combat knife, and F1 Frag grenades, 50mm, 82mm mortars, T-37, T-34s, and IS-1 and IS-2 and T-70 tanks, SU-76's,SU-85 mobile self-propelled guns, BM-13 multiple rocket lunchers, BA-10 armored cars, Yak-1, and IL-2 aircraft. Foreign Relations Despite its war like stance, and blood thirsty past, Galmorria has mostly remained a "Watch in the Shadow" type, they remain in the shadows looking for weak points in potential allies, and enemies, they do this by perform invasions of side country, then testing their response time, and def and off, they also use assassins, spies, and the Homunculus like Envy, Vengeance and before he went wrong Galmorrian army intellgence opertive Druge. Creta: Galmorria has a deep hatrid for Creta being that, the Galmorrian was under Creta's control. Aerugo: Galmorria was also under their control, Galmorria has been using assassin, and Black ops to sabtoage, and assassination. Amestris: Galmorria, has been pretty rough around the edges with Amestris. Xing: Galmorria, has also been rough around the edges. State Military Galmorria, has a powerful army, and airforce, it doesn't have a navy, however its army is very well organized . The army Hq is located in,Keovsy they use the central Hydro electric power planet, as a base of operations. The army, has a mechanized division, including Tanks, armored cars, self propelled guns, MRL's, and other vechicles. Unlike Amestris, Galmorria dosn't rely on State Alchemists, they conscript hundreds of soldiers, and other personal